Such doors are applied, for example, as building doors, doors in trains or as elevator doors. The establishment of the effective elevator door mass and of the kinetic energy linked thereto is of great importance for safety reasons. In particular, there are regulations that limit the kinetic energy of a sliding door in closing movement to a specific Joule value in terms of apparatus.
Methods and apparatuses for automatically establishing door mass are known from EP 108 72 79 B1 and WO 2004/021094 A1. It is disadvantageous of the two methods that in the case, for example, of two-leaf doors with a very small opening width, only half an opening width is available for mass determination for a driving operation. This short distance is not sufficient for determining the mass with a required accuracy of less than 10%.
A further disadvantage is that the mass determination is not possible in an arbitrary operating movement for example during normal opening. For the present, it is necessary to change to a movement for establishing mass.